


Vital Signposts

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: The journey to become Batman has a few important stops along the way.





	Vital Signposts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hot or Cold."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 1st-Oct-2009.

It was a traditional exercise, one that demonstrated mental strength and faith.

And if it wasn’t done right, there was a chance to really do damage to oneself.

Bruce took a deep breath, and then set his left foot down on the burning coals. He soon followed with his right foot, and rapidly walked across the path of embers.

He was better now after some practice; he’d tried it too slowly and then too quickly, and had the blisters to remind himself to be careful, but not too careful.

Timing was key in firewalking. Timing and certainly mind over matter.

~*~

He knew he was in for some discomfort.

Whatever he planned to wear would be uncomfortable. Stealth and silence weren’t always comfortable. He would have no control over the elements, only over himself.

This training was worth it, though. Both delivering justice in the long run, and getting used to extreme temperatures in the short run. If he couldn’t convince himself of that, there was no reason to freeze his ass off in the snow.

He rubbed his chest to try to help his blood pump, then blew on his hands.

Learning perceived comfort was worth a little discomfort now.

~*~

Sweat dripped from Bruce’s brow, spotting his shirt and the floor of the Cave.

“Damn. That wasn’t it, either.” He grabbed the fire extinguisher and doused the flames on the prototype cape.

There had to be a way to make a flexible cape that wasn’t flammable. Or at least took time to smolder and burst into flame.

Too many criminals had tried to blow him up lately, and he was going through capes quickly.

Sighing, he set up the next test cape, adjusted his safety goggles, and then squeezed the trigger on the flame thrower.

He’d get it right eventually.

~*~

Fighting his way to the surface, Batman breached it then gasped for air. He huffed in breaths, struggling through his chattering teeth.

The water in the bay was _freezing_.

Well, technically not freezing, but giving him hypothermia nonetheless. His costume could withstand a number of forces, but he usually didn’t go swimming in it.

Conceding defeat, Batman kicked off his boots and struck out towards the shore, hoping the movement would help warm him.

As he swam, he planned a Bat-wetsuit. Not for everyday use, but certainly for missions that required the Batboat.

Next on the equipment agenda: explosion-proof Batboat.

~*~

“Dick… This is not a good idea.”

“But this is what I want. I’m comfortable, I can move, and I’ll be a distraction so you can get the criminals.”

“Yes, but…”

“But what?” The kid pouted, and Bruce was doomed if he couldn’t say no to that face.

“You’re going to be cold. Or you could get injured. There’s a reason I cover up completely.”

There was now a defiant preteen ‘I know what I’m doing’ expression on Dick’s face. “I’ll be _fine_.”

“All _right_. Let’s just be careful tonight, okay?”

Certainly Dick would agree to a real costume soon.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Seriously, even back when Dick was first introduced, surely Bruce had to go through training and making inventions that would help him convince Dick that bare legs do not a good costume make.


End file.
